Talk:Summoner/@comment-35057921-20181025153401
to prevent vandalism the end of life: summoner thumb summoner is a ultra-superior element '''that is created by fusing necromancer,dragon, and darkness undead knight ''The user spawns a knight that attacks enemies and shields party mates and user'' *the user spawns a undead knight that will attack nearby opponents while shielding party members and user(by shield i mean reducing damae by 75%) *cooldown is 5 seconds after its over *close range spell *first move in element shadow of the fallen ''the user summons a shadow clone of the one they last killed'' *what it says above but if user has killed no one it is the basic bacon hair with random spells if multiple players were killed at once...it will summon both/all 3/whatever number this psychopath has killed at once. *cooldown is 7 seconds after all shadow clones are dead or after 20 seconds * *500 shards dark dragon fang ''user unleashes a very powerful attack onto their opponent'' *user kicks opponent twice in which their opponent tries to retaliate by punching the user. which leads to user countering by teleporting back, before summoning a zombie to hold opponent in place before opening a portal of which comes out a shadow dragon(why do you think dragon is in this fusion?) before flying towards the opponent and biting them and disappearing dealing fire, and high damage *cooldown is 10 seconds *weapon *750 shards corrupted bone sword ''user creates a bone sword which after slashing they cause to cause a burst of corrupted energy upward from the ground causing there to be a large hole in the ground and many small holes leading up to it'' *user creates a undead knight style bone sword which they slash straight down however having a knockback and stun radius(seemingly freezing them in the final destination) before having many small corruption beams erupt from the ground until getting to the energys final destination in which it creates a much larger burst, every burst except the final deals low knockback and the final deals high knockback, the final leaves a large black hole where the ground is displaced...that insta-kills, very easy to see *cooldown is 15 seconds *mixed(far ranged x weapon) spell *750 shards dual apocalypse ''user summons a undead apocalypse and 4 horsemen that have different elements, and get upgraded versions of ur existing moves and 1 new move''''' *user spawns tons of zombies (150?) and spawns the four horsemen of the other apocalypse. the upgraded moves are 1.necromanced warlord: user spawns a undead warlord that spawns undead knights and uses the first 2 moves of the war element it shields 90% instead of 75 and can shield itself by spawning the knights. 2.dark copy: user creates 5 version of the person/people they last killed. 3.fang of the shadow dragon: user commits a teleport combo before latching them onto a zombie body totem pole before hitting them with a barrage of shadow dragons, before unleashing a giant one that explodes. 4.corrupted disintegration: user teleports to destination and plunges corrupted bone sword into the ground before creating one large blast causing the user to fly for a little bit to avoid instantly dying form the hole in the ground. (new move)5.shadows rise: user causes darkness to rise from the ground choking the opponent and slowly causing them to be consumed and corrupted by darkness(gives corruption effect after a certain amount of damage is done *cooldown is 210 seconds *ultimate spell *horse men are death: uses death, pestilence; uses disease, war: uses war, famine: uses insanity(why? cause people go insane when without food for too long) *750 shards Category:101dividedby0